


Why the Administrator is Not Allowed to Interact with Foundation Staff

by ZeeMastermind



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: "Reply All" is the enemy, folks.





	Why the Administrator is Not Allowed to Interact with Foundation Staff

**FROM:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** Site-19 (GROUP)

**SUBJECT:** Bring your Daughter to Work Day

  


You guys,

  


I've discussed this with the higher ups (Well, not really, just me), and we've decided to cancel "Bring your Daughter to Work Day" for the foreseeable future. I know this was a good way of showing your kids a part of your life they typically don't get to see, mostly because of the concerns of amnestics usage on children, but I think we've all proven today that this is no longer a benefit. It's distracting to everyone. I, for one, have hardly been able to get any work done in the past few hours that I've been tied up and shoved in some sub-dimensional portal.

Maybe in the future, we can all come together and set some ground rules for "Bring your Daughter to Work Day," to make sure nobody gets used as a hostage. Especially when thirteen unidentified individuals do not even bother paying a ransom or mounting a rescue mission.

Thanks for your help in advance, have a wonderful rest of your day!

  
  


Sincerely,

The Administrator  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** Site-19 (GROUP)

**SUBJECT:** Bring your Daughter to Work Day is CANCELLED, guys!

  


You guys,

  
In case this wasn't clear, I need you all to remove your daughters from the facility. Please.  
  


Sincerely,

The Administrator  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** Site-19 (GROUP); cogears@intranet.foundation.net

**SUBJECT:** gears i didnt want to single you out but its kind of an issue when your daughter starts talking about taking fingers

  
Gears,

 

please help

 

Sincerely,

The Administrator  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** [ **VERIFIED OVERSEER ACCOUNT** ]

**TO:** Site-19 (GROUP)

**SUBJECT:** [ **URGENT** ] Comply With the Instructions Within

 

Site-19 Team,

  


This morning's incident has been resolved. Please report to the nearest medical station for amnestics, and allow site IT personnel to wipe your computers and email accounts.

  


V/R,

O5-[ **VERIFIED OVERSEER CODE NUMBER** ]  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** o5-1@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**SUBJECT:** Professionalism in the Workplace

 

Administrator,

  


Was that really necessary!?

  


V/R,

O5-1  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** O5-1@intranet.foundation.net

**SUBJECT:** Re:Professionalism in the Workplace

 

███,

  


weell, it's not like you guys were doing anything.

  


Sincerely,

The Administrator  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** O5-1@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**SUBJECT:** Re:Re:Professionalism in the Workplace

 

Administrator,

  


1\. Don't use my name. It's O5-1, it's right there in your email header and in my signature.

 

2\. You're not supposed to exist. There's only a few agents on Alpha-1 cleared to know about you, and they were preoccupied with the keter-level containment breach at Site-███. "LS" clearly wasn't going to kill you until her demands were met (And, in fact, calling Dr. Gears over to you would likely expedite your death, since you would have outlived your usefulness), whereas SCP-███ was causing severe casualties.

 

3\. You wouldn't have gotten captured if you followed procedure and stayed in the bunker while the Serpent's Hand was attacking Site-19. Why were you even there? The rules never explicitly state for you to stay away from the SCPs, but since our council isn't permitted to interact with them, that kind of implies you shouldn't, either.

 

4\. You escaped on your own anyways. In fact, I'm 80% sure you escaped before sending out those emails.

  


V/R,

O5-1  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** O5-1@intranet.foundation.net

**TO:** admin@intranet.foundation.net

**SUBJECT:** Re:Re:Re:Professionalism in the Workplace

 

O5-1,

 

With Love,

█████  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I've had an idea in my head for a while about an evil overlord being forced into their position as evil overlord by their subordinates, because they're just that good at it.
> 
> After reading "I Quit" (http://www.scp-wiki.net/iquit), I knew what I had to do. I regret nothing.
> 
> Also- let me know if this looks weird on mobile. I only just started playing around with AO3's html skins.


End file.
